


A Letter to Dan and Phil

by KytheWolf



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, Love, Multi, Relationship(s), kinda sappy but idgaf, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KytheWolf/pseuds/KytheWolf
Summary: A poem about Dan and Phil's relationships with each other and with us as the Phandom.





	A Letter to Dan and Phil

**Author's Note:**

> fyi I wrote this between 00:30 and 02:00 am, so I'll probably come back and make some adjustments but I just wanted to post it asap

You met each other on the Internet  
When you were young and emo,  
You talked for ages, formed a bond,  
The strength of which you wouldn’t know  
Until when, in 2009,  
You met up in real-life place,  
And realised the grainy screen of Skype  
Did not do justice to either face.

A Q&A with cat whiskers  
Became your founding call,  
When DINOF met AmazingPhil  
And PINOF, known by all,  
Has grown over the years  
To show how you both have changed  
From those two awkward, random teens  
Since that first meeting was arranged.

Staying close through thick and thin,  
The ups and downs of life,  
The friendship that’s grown between you  
Will not be cut by any knife.  
Whenever challenges are met  
By one or both, you’re there  
To help each other overcome,  
Even if it’s just a change of hair.

It doesn’t have to be romantic,  
But your love for each other is clear;  
The life you’ve made together  
Is one that you both hold dear.  
The relationship you have,  
Whether purely platonic or more,  
Is nevertheless pure beauty,  
Despite the Phandom’s lore.

Your fans are more like family,  
At least that’s how we think of you,  
Ignoring when people make that seem creepy,  
We honestly love you for all you do;  
You’ve improved and brightened so many lives,  
Which, at the beginning, no-one knew  
Would even be possible,  
So now I’ll say two simple words  
On the behalf of all:  
Thank you.


End file.
